Bad Moon Rising
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: After Jeremy's parents died, Jeremy has to move to Mystic Falls and live with his aunt Jenna. While coping with the situation, he also meets two very interesting boys, who couldn't be any more different - at first sight. What game are they playing?
1. One last look

_**Okaay**, here I am, once again & I'm trying to form a story out of an idea, I got while watching 'Twilight'. I just thought about some kind of supernatural love triangle, because it fits so well. I mean: we have the human (**Jeremy**), the vampire (**Damon**) and the werewolf (**Tyler**) :D Anyway, there might be some similarities to 'Twilight' but I actually don't want my story to go the same path.__ I'll manage things in a different way - more or less & I just got the idea from the twilight-series._

**Plot:**  
><em>After Jeremy's parents died in a car accident, Jeremy has to move to Mystic Falls and live with his aunt Jenna. Besides trying to settle in a new town, he also has to get used to a new school and new classmates. While trying to socialize, he meets two very interesting boys, who couldn't be more different - at the first sight. One of them seems to dislike Jeremy immediately after seeing him the first time, whereas the other one seems to have taken interest in Jeremy - and he doesn't really try to hide it. Is he just playing one of his games or is he really interested in Jeremy? And what's wrong with the other boy?<br>**You might find out while reading 'Bad Moon Rising'... :)**_

**WARNING! Story contains:**  
><em>-Slash as in boyxboy!<em>  
><em>-Characters, who are slightly or completely OOC &amp; self-created characters<em>  
><em>-AU, but there'll be vampires&amp;werewolves&amp;witches nevertheless<br>_  
><em><br>_

**_...don't read if you don't like!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising<strong>

I - One last look

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy's POV<em>

The last thing, I put into my suitcase, were my CDs. While I let them fall into the suitcase with a loud thud, I sighed nervously.

I didn't really know, if I wanted to do that - packing my stuff and moving – or not. I couldn't tell, if it was the fact that I'd be living with my aunt in a town called Mystic Falls that made me feel troubled.  
>I could just as well feel nervy and unsure, because of the whole things, which happened in the last few weeks.<br>To say the death of my parents was shocking or painful was an understatement – to say the least.  
>Death is something you can't be prepared for. Everyone knows that every living species on earth will die, but nobody can tell when it's time and that's why it's mostly surprising and always shocking.<br>When a beloved person dies, there are a few options, you can take.  
>The one, I tried to take right after I heard of my parent's death, wasn't the right one. Gladly I realized that pretty quickly. When Death enters your life, you fall. How long and deep you fall varies, but one thing is sure: You will fall. When you begin to fall, you can just accept it. You could even welcome it - because it's the easiest way. I tried to accept it. I let myself fall. But when you let yourself fall, there comes a point, when you can't get up anymore. You'll just lie there. Nothing will interest you – not even yourself. Your thoughts change their color. All of those colorful memories and phantasms will change. They'll become grey or black - empty, depressing. Your whole appearance becomes like this. At times you'll become someone, who could be Reaper's little helper – or at least someone, who'll look like you'd imagine Reaper's little helper. When you let your sadness and emotional chaos control you in one of the weakest moments of your life, you'll be damned. I'm aware of the fact. I realized that it wouldn't do any good, if I let myself become a mess – and believe me, when I say that I was starting to become a total mess. Pills seemed to be the easiest way to suppress the feelings I had, but suppressing my feelings didn't help me at all.<br>Without taking drugs, I can feel the sadness, the pain, the anger just too clearly, but it's okay. They tell me I'm alive. They tell me that I'm not the one, who had to leave this world. They aren't that bad. The bad thing is called emptiness. Besides all of those feelings, I can feel emptiness somewhere deep inside me. I can't deny it – at least not in front of myself - but I won't let that destroy me. They wouldn't want that.

One of the worst things about the death of my parents is that I can't really blame someone. I mean, yeah, I could blame some friends of my parents, for example. They invited my parents to dinner. If they hadn't done that, my parents wouldn't have driven that night. They wouldn't have died. Hell, I could even blame the weather. When you think about the whole who-to-blame-thing, you'll come up with a few options. You'll always find someone to blame, but when I think it over, I don't think, there's someone I could blame. My parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As I looked around, it was somehow weird to see my room like this. My whole stuff was packed into boxes and most of them were already located in Jenna's car. There was only one suitcase left.  
>The walls of my room seemed to be naked without the posters and photos, which usually covered the brown wood of the walls. It's not like I had that much stuff to decorate my room, but it was weird seeing my room without any stuff of mine nevertheless.<br>It didn't look like my room anymore. It just wasn't my room anymore. I'd live with my aunt and I'd get a new room – a room in her house, which I'll be going to call MINE soon. It's somehow sad. There are so many memories, which are connected to this house, this street, this town. Although a part of me would like to stay and live here, another part of me welcomes the change of place. _Living with my aunt couldn't be that bad, could it? _I mean, I always liked her and thought she was pretty cool. But even if she was my mom's sister, she was nothing like her and that meant it would be totally different to live with her. My mom could've been a role model for organization and tidiness, whereas Jenna was more like queen chaos. Living with her might be a whole new experience.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise from downstairs. It sounded like something out of glass or porcelain fell onto the floor and the next thing I heard was Jenna's voice.  
>'Whoa. No harm done. Everything's fine and totally not broken!'<br>After she said that in a loud and not really convincing voice, I heard another noise.  
>'I mean: almost not broken.' Jenna added and I had to chuckle slightly. <em>Yes, that's totally like her.<em>

I went downstairs to see what she meant by 'almost not broken' and as I entered the living room, I saw Jenna kneeing in front of an old vase, which used to stand on a cupboard. _Well, the vase also used to have TWO handles. _There was a box placed next to her and I could only guess what she tried to do before she failed. As Jenna noticed me, she looked up with an apologizing smile on her face.

'You didn't cling to this', she took the vase in one hand and the broken handle in her other hand 'vase, did you?' She asked and looked at me questioningly. I couldn't help but smile and shook my head. Jenna was someone, who was funny, even if she didn't try to be. Well, she was mostly funny, when she didn't try.  
>'Not really. I always thought it was kind of…ugly? Glad, you thought so, too.' I said jokingly and she sighed in relief.<br>'Okay, good.' She said quietly and calmly – I think she said it more to herself than to me – and stood up. She made her way to the kitchen and the vase landed with a thud in the bin.

After that she came back, put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.  
>'Problem solved. Have you packed your whole stuff, yet?' she smiled triumphantly and asked.<br>'Yeah, I think so.'  
>'Good. You get your suitcase and I'll try to get the box in my car without making any more chaos, alright?' She seemed to be quite nervous. It must've been as hard for her as it was for me. She didn't have to take care of someone other than her until now and suddenly she has to take care of me – a child; from her point of view.<br>'Alright.' I said and walked upstairs. After I closed the suitcase, I let my gaze wander around one last time._ So, this is goodbye_. I took the suitcase and stepped outside. After I closed the door to my room, I sighed heavily and there was only one thought in my mind: _Mystic Falls, here I come._

* * *

><p><em>That was only some kind of prologue &amp; I hope it's readable (in terms of content &amp; language) Let me know what you think! (:<em>


	2. The Arrival

**Bad Moon Rising**

II – The Arrival

* * *

><p>'Ta-da. We're here. If you look to the right, you can see the beautiful house, you'll be living in.'<br>Jenna said excitedly as she parked the car in front of her house. She was really lighthearted, but it was no put-on happiness. It was natural and I welcomed it, because it made me feel somehow comfortable.  
>'Jenna? In case you forgot, I already know your house.' I answered and couldn't hide a small smile.<br>We – my mom and me – often visited Jenna, so I already knew the house and the town.  
>'Well, you're right. You know MY house, but now it's OUR house and that's kind of different. It's the first time you look at the house and think of it as yours, too.'<br>She was right. I would live with her, now and that means this was my home, too. _Our home_.  
>'Hmm.' I mumbled quietly and fixed my gaze on the house.<br>'I don't know if you're hungry, yet, but I could cook something before we unpack your-' Jenna started, but I just wanted to carry my stuff into the house and relax afterwards.  
>'No, it's okay. We can carry my stuff first.'<br>'Alright. I'll cook something afterwards, but don't expect too much. I'm not really an expert in that subject.' She said and looked slightly embarrassed.  
>'No problem.'<p>

We both got out of the car and Jenna made her way to the front door, to open it. After that she opened the trunk, put her hands on her hips, and looked thoughtful onto the boxes.  
>'I'd say, each one of us just grabs a box or suitcase and we carry them to your room.' She might not have the best plans or tactics, but she was motivated and willing enough to manage things.<br>'Sounds like a plan.'  
>Jenna nodded and grabbed the first box. She swayed slightly, but after a few seconds she was successfully on her way to her house. I couldn't help myself. I had to shake my head in disbelief. It really looked kind of funny.<br>After I sighed quietly, I grabbed a box and walked inside the house to my room, too.

As I was on my way to Jenna's car, again, I saw that Jenna was talking with a guy, who seemed to be in his early thirties. He had brown hair and seemed to know Jenna very well, since she couldn't stop smiling at him. _Okay. _As I continued walking towards them – more like towards the car and my stuff – he noticed me and stepped forward.  
>'So you must be Jeremy. Hey, I'm Mason – a friend of Jenna.' He said casually and smiled at me while reaching out his hand.<br>'Uhm, hey. Yeah, nice to meet you.' I said kind of surprised and shook his hand. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that there was something wrong with this guy. It wasn't the 'effect', he seemed to have on Jenna, no. There was something in his eyes and in his grip. His grip was strong and he didn't just make eye contact. His gaze was somehow piercing and kind of searching. It was slightly unpleasant and made me uncomfortable, so I let my eyes wander to Jenna, again.  
>'Well, it's really surprising to see you. I mean, I haven't seen you for a while.' Jenna said, trying to get Mason's attention, again.<br>'Yeah, I just wanted to visit my nephew and keep him some company. You know, Carol said something about him being a little bit difficult to handle after his father's death.'  
>'Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that, but it's really nice of you to take care of him.'<br>'Nothing to speak of.'  
>I coughed slightly to interrupt their little chit-chat. It wouldn't have bothered me, but they stood right in front of the trunk, which meant, I couldn't continue carrying my stuff inside.<br>'Hey, do you mind-' I started to say and made a movement with my hand to show them, I wanted to continue carrying the boxes.  
>'Oh, sorry. I didn't want to interrupt anything. I could help you with that.' The guy – Mason – said nonchalantly.<br>'You really don't have to do that.' Jenna answered quickly with a sheepishly smile on her face.  
>'But I want to. I can't let you carry all of those boxes alone. Just tell me where to put it and I'll help you. See it as some kind of neighborly help.'<br>'Okay, just grab a box and follow me.'  
>They both carried some boxes inside the house, while continuing their chit-chat.<br>I just shook my head and I realized for the first time that I started to do that pretty often.

* * *

><p>After my whole stuff was placed inside my new room, Mason left pretty quick and Jenna started cooking. I didn't know what to expect, but at this point I was so hungry, I'd have eaten mostly anything. I already figured that she was trying to make spaghetti with Bolognese and I didn't think that someone could suck at making spaghetti.<br>While Jenna was cooking, I was already unpacking my stuff and trying to put it in place, because I really didn't want to live out of my suitcase.  
>Jenna's house had three guest rooms and she told me I could choose one of them – or even all of them. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted me to feel comfortable. I decided to choose only one room. The room was slightly bigger than my old one, so my stuff would fit perfectly in here. The walls were painted in – and now I'm totally quoting Jenna – 'cappuccino'. The only thing that counted for me was that the color wasn't too bright or too dark, so I was totally fine with 'cappuccino'. There was already a bed, a wardrobe and a desk in the room and together with my stuff, I had everything I needed for now.<p>

'Jeremy? Dinner's ready.' I heard Jenna's voice and answered quickly.  
>As I entered the dining room, I saw that Jenna had already placed the meal on the table.<br>'I hope it's at least okay.' she said. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a warning, but it couldn't be that bad. It just couldn't.  
>'It will be fine.' I answered casually, sat down and we both began to eat.<br>'So what's the story behind Mason and you?' I asked her after a few minutes. Besides the fact that I wanted to make conversation, I somehow really wanted to know what was going on between them. I didn't know where that feeling came from, but I didn't trust him. He seemed to be nice, but I just couldn't explain, why he made me uncomfortable.  
>'W-What do you mean by that?' Jenna questioned and I could tell that she was surprised.<br>'I'm just curious. You two looked so…friendly with each other.'  
>Jenna almost choked on her spaghetti and looked kind of shocked and a little bit nervous. <em>Okay, so I hit the bull's eye, huh?<em>  
>'He's nice and we know each other for quite some time. End of the story.'<br>'Oh, come on. I saw the way you two looked at each other.'  
>'What? We're friends. I think he's nice and-'<br>'very attractive?' I added, because I totally noticed the way Jenna looked at him.  
>'Ye- I mean no. Okay, maybe I think he's good looking.'<br>I smirked at her knowingly and she rolled her eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders at that and continued eating my spaghetti.  
>'Now what, Sherlock?' Jenna asked and raised an eyebrow at me.<br>'Sherlock? I was just making conversation.' I said - defending myself.  
>'I'd rather call it: asking me out.' Jenna mumbled quietly.<br>Good, she didn't want to talk about that. Gladly, I had another question or subject to talk about.  
>'Ok, I'll drop that subject. I was wondering something else.'<br>'Oh, what's that?'  
>'How comes that you're living in such a big house?'<br>The house was really big – I mean considering the fact that Jenna was living in here alone.  
>'That's a good question. I inherited it. It was actually your grandfather's house and since your mom decided to live elsewhere with you and your dad, I took care of the house. I nearly didn't live anywhere else but here. It's my home.' she said while looking around.<br>'Huh, I didn't know that. Your dinner is totally fine by the way.'  
>'Well, thanks for the compliment.' She said and smiled weakly. She really didn't have to warn me twice about the food, because it was totally fine.<br>'You're welcome.'

* * *

><p>As I went to my room again, I threw myself immediately onto the bed. <em>God<em>, I was totally exhausted from carrying the boxes and stuff. I closed my eyes and was just about to relax for a moment as I heard my phone ringing. _Great. No time to relax. Ignore it. Just ignore it. If it's something important the person will call again. _I tried to ignore it. I really did and it went very well – at least for the first time. Right after my phone stopped ringing, it started again and I couldn't ignore it this time. I got up and searched for my phone. As I got it, I didn't even look on the display, I just answered the call.

**'Yeah?' **I answered unmotivated and sat down onto the bed.

**''Yeah?' I'm calling you for the fourth time this day and - when you finally decided to answer my call - the only thing I get is an uninterested 'Yeah'? I really thought you'd like me, Jeremy. '**  
>I could recognize this voice anywhere. It could only belong to one person - my best friend - and I could tell that the hurt sound in her voice was pure fake.<p>

**'Hey, don't be like that. I had a hard day and I just had like two seconds to relax. Be happy that I've even answered your call.'**

**'Fine, continue being mean to the coolest person you know, but I tell you one thing: It won't help your popularity.' **I rolled my eyes at that. _Typical_.

**'You're crazy, Anna.' **I said and shook my head.

**'And that's why you love me. So how does your new neighborhood look like?'**

**'Wait, Let me check it.' **I said and got up to look out of the window.  
><strong>'Uhm, there are streets, houses and..hey they do even have trees in Mystic Falls.' <strong>I added jokingly. _What did she expect me to tell her?_

**'Funny.' **I somehow knew that she was rolling her eyes at that point.

**'No, I think it's okay here. I mean, I already know the town and the house, so there's no big surprise.'**

**'And how do you and your aunt get along?'**

**'Pretty good. Everything's fine.'**

**'Yeah, right.' **She was never really satisfied with answers like 'everything's fine'. Even if I was as convincing as I could be, she just knew when I lied.

**'What should I tell you? It didn't happen much until now. I might tell you some more, after I survived my first day at school.' **I let myself fall onto the bed again and closed my eyes. I didn't like the fact that I had to go to school. I didn't even know anyone there. I didn't know anyone in this town.

**'Could you be any more pessimistic? Maybe it won't be that bad.'  
><strong>_Yeah, maybe it won't be that bad.__We'll see._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is the first actual chapter. I know, I have a tendency to bring back the dead :D I just love Anna &amp; Jenna (&amp; Mason totally has to be in the story)! Wheew. But Tyler &amp; Damon will appear soon, too.<em>


	3. Unknown Terrain

_And here comes the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising<strong>

III - Unknown terrain

* * *

><p>I was awakened by a loud 'thump' and I mean a really loud 'thump'. It was loud enough to wake me up and make my eyes shot open immediately. The first thing I did was looking at the clock. <em>6.07<em>  
>I rubbed my eyes and sighed in disbelief. It was too early. I sat up in bed and listened for any other strange noises. As I listened carefully I heard some kind of rustling. <em>Was Jenna already up?<em> _If so, what the hell was she doing?_  
>'Jenna?' I shouted and you couldn't miss the sleepiness in my voice.<br>The next thing I heard sounded like 'oh crap' or something like that. I could hear Jenna making her way to my room. The door was already opened quite a bit and she just stuck her head in with an apologizing look on her face – or at least that's what I seemed to see. The room was still dark, because I shut the shutter.  
>'I'm sorry to wake you. You really don't need to get up, yet. Just lie down again.' She said and I could tell that she was sleepy, too.<br>'Hmm' I mumbled after yawning. I wasn't talkative in the morning, but I wanted to know what Jenna did nevertheless.  
>'What were you doing?'<br>She looked thoughtful for a moment as if she didn't know how to answer my question. Her lips formed into a thin line and she raised her eyebrow. She looked slightly embarrassed.  
>'Let's just say: You shouldn't try to walk fast, when you're still wrapped up in a blanket.' She said quickly and laughed afterwards.<br>_What?_ I needed a moment to realize what she just said, but right after I did, I lowered my head a bit. I couldn't help myself, but my mind immediately formed some kind of a cartoon, in which Jenna was trying to run with a blanket wrapped around her.  
>'I know. I'm a little bit clumsy, but I really didn't intend to wake you. Sorry.'<br>'No problem, but now that I'm awake, I could just as well get up and take a shower.'  
>I was awake and since it was already 6.15, it was no use to lie down again. I'd have to get up soon anyway.<br>'Oh, okay. You'll find everything you need in the bathroom.'  
>'Hmm.'<br>'Jeremy?'  
>'Yeah?'<br>'I promise, I won't wake you up like this every morning. I-'  
>'Jenna? It's okay. Everything's fine.'<br>I was no morning person. I mean, I was totally fine in the morning, as long as you gave me time to wake up. But if anybody wanted to start a conversation or something like that, my mood kind of worsened immediately.  
>Jenna just nodded and walked downstairs.<p>

Right after I got up, I heard my phone ringing. _Was it just me or did it sound fancier than usual?_  
>I cursed myself mentally for not making my phone soundless. There was only one person, who would call me at 6.20 in the morning. Anna. I grabbed my phone and answered it.<p>

**'Hmm'  
><strong>She wouldn't expect anything else. She knew I was no morning person.

**'Good mornin' sweetheart.'  
><strong>She replied in a voice that was pure happiness._ How the hell could she be so enthusiastic in the morning?_

**'Sweet heart?'  
><strong>She had all kinds of nicknames for me but 'sweetheart' was definitely new.

**'Too much?'**

**'Uhm.'  
><strong>I didn't really know what to say. It actually didn't bother me, but someone might misunderstand it.

**'Okay, scratch that. Good morning, sunshine.'  
><strong>_Sunshine?_ _Yes, that was a nickname, which totally described me_. I rolled my eyes.

**'Mornin'  
><strong>I replied in a voice, which wasn't nearly as joyful as hers.

**'Oh, I see, you're still a morning person. Anyway, I just wanted to wake you, because I don't want you to run late at your first day at school in Mystic Falls. I wish you the best of luck for today.'**

**'How nice of you. Thanks.'  
><strong>That was totally what I needed - someone who reminded me that I had to go to school today.

**'Although the fact that it's so nice to talk to you in the morning – 'cause you're so talkative and nice - I have to make myself ready for school. Well, bye then.'  
><strong>_Did she just use irony?_

**'Bye.'**

_Note to self: Turn your phone soundless next time! _I got up quickly and made my way to the wardrobe. _Okay, time to get ready_. I grabbed casual clothes – some jeans and a shirt would do it – and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

><p><em>Everything will be fine. You have no clue how the school looks like – at least not from the inside – and you don't know anybody, but everything will be fine.<em> Well, here I stood - in front of the school building. It wasn't impressive. Just another High School. Nothing more, nothing less.  
>I walked towards the entrance and let my gaze wander around. I really didn't want to be paranoid, but I felt like everybody stared at me. I was new. Of course a few people would stare at me<em>. It's not like I wouldn't do the same. <em>But it made me feel weird_. _I tried to blank out all of the thoughts, which ran currently through my mind and searched for the way to the secretary's office. I had no clue how my schedule would look like or how long I had to stay today, but I hoped everything would go well – or at least not that bad.

As I wanted to enter the office, I saw that the secretary was already talking to some boy. I didn't want to rush in or anything, so I just waited in front of the office. Luckily I didn't have to wait that long.  
>The guy left the office after a few minutes, but as he saw me standing in front of the office, he looked at me in a way that made me shiver. It somehow reminded me of the way Mason looked at me. His gaze was piercing and searching, but there was also something else. Something I couldn't identify. His eyes were dark – brown to be precise – and seemed to shine slightly. Although I felt uncomfortable with him staring at me like that, I couldn't look away. No – I didn't want to look away. There was something in his eyes that fascinated me.<br>'Ah, you're new here, right?'  
>As I heard the voice, which probably belonged to the secretary, my gaze broke away from those beautiful eyes. <em>Wait! Did I just say beautiful? More like creepy.<em> _Great._ _You're a guy, Jeremy. Get a grip!_ I shook my head, trying to clear it and made my way into the office.

* * *

><p>As I looked at my schedule, I had to say that it wasn't that bad. My first lesson was biology. I could live with that. Having maths in the morning would've been much worse. The only bad thing about biology was that I didn't really know where I had to go. The paper said 'room 102', but that didn't help me much. As if this wasn't enough, I heard the school's bell ringing. I would definitely be late for my first lesson.<br>'Great. That's just awesome.' I said quietly to myself. It fitted. I didn't know where to go and the class already started. I would make a great first impression.

'Hey, it's your first day here, isn't it?' I heard a female voice asking.  
>I looked up from my schedule and saw a girl smiling nicely at me, but I could also see that she was slightly pitying me.<br>The girl had long and dark hair, her eyes were green and her skin was tanned. Objectively, she looked nice and I hoped that she could help me.  
>'What gave it away? My clueless look or the fact that I'm nearly the only one not running into any direction?' I asked and chuckled lightly. Since she was already pitying me, I could as well be honest. I was clueless.<br>'Well, actually both. Oh, and the fact that I haven't seen you before. I'm Bonnie. Welcome to the Mystic Falls High School', she said and I couldn't help but return her smile.  
>'Hey, I'm Jeremy and thanks. Uhm, could you tell me where I can find room 102?'<br>'Well, it's on the first floor. You have to go upstairs and follow the corridor and then you turn right. It's actually pretty easy to find, but I could lead you there, if you want to.'  
>'No you really don't need to do that. I mean, I don't want you to come late to class or something. I'll find it. Thanks.' I didn't want her to get into trouble, because of me and since it didn't sound that hard to find, I thought I could do it on my own.<br>'Okay, I see you around.' She said and walked along the corridor.  
>'Yeah.'<p>

As I stood in front of the classroom, I became pretty nervous. The class already begun and I was five minutes late. _Whatever!_ I knocked at the door and opened it.  
>'Mornin', sorry I'm late, but-' I started to apologize myself, but the teacher interrupted me pretty quickly.<br>'Don't worry about that. It's your first day, right?' She walked a few steps towards me and smiled slightly. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties and she was rather short.  
>'Yes, I'm Jeremy Gilbert.'<br>'Alright, I'm Miss Sundae your biology teacher. You can sit down there.' She said and pointed to a place in the first row, directly next to the window. It was the only available desk.  
>'Okay.' I answered and sat down quickly. I really didn't want to look around. After a few seconds, someone knocked at the door – just like me a minute ago.<br>As the door opened, I could see those beau– _creepy_ eyes, again.  
>'Sorry I'm late, but I had to.. do something.'<br>As the boy talked to the teacher, I looked closer at him. He was kind of short but nowhere near _lean. _I mean, he had broad shoulders and more than a few muscles. His hair was brown and cut short.  
>'Since it's the first day of school after summer vacation, I forgive you Mr. Lockwood, but don't make a habit out of it.' The teacher replied and I had the feeling that he was famous for coming late to class.<br>'I won't.'  
>He said and looked around. As his gaze met mine, I didn't know how to feel about that. The expression in his eyes, I couldn't identify earlier, seemed to be dislike. <em>Lucky me. <em>The place beside me was the only one left. I could do the maths.  
>'Since there's only one place left, I don't know why you're taking so long to sit down. I don't think Jeremy will bite or something.'<br>The teacher said and Tyler made his way towards me and sat down right beside me.  
><em>Bite? <em>I wouldn't, but I wasn't so sure about him.  
>I didn't know why, but the fact that he was sitting so near next to me made me nervous. He on the other hand seemed to totally ignore me. He didn't look at me and he sure as hell didn't speak. <em>That would be a great school year.<em>

Sometime during the lesson, I decided to play with my pencil, but sadly Jenna's clumsiness seemed to rub off on me and so I let it fall. This wasn't weird at all, but the fact that the pencil never hit the floor, because my neighbor seemed to have caught the pencil with lightning speed, was indeed very weird. He laid the pencil on the table, but still refused to look at me. _I should thank him, right?_ I thought for a moment about it and told myself that he wouldn't bite my head off, just because I said thanks – at least not in front of the whole class.

'Thanks, man.' I tried to sound as smooth as possible. I didn't want him to notice that his presence made me nervous. I didn't even have a reason. Or had I?  
>The only respond I got to that was a mumbled noise, which sounded like 'Hmm.'.<br>_Okay, so much for conversation._

As the bell rang my neighbor, whose name I still didn't know, packed his bag as fast as he could and stormed out of the room. _No, that's anything but weird._  
>I grabbed my bag and searched for a paper, on which the number of my locker stood. <em>017<em>  
>Gladly I found it pretty easily. I was just about to put the book I just received from my biology-teacher into it as I felt someone looking at me. I didn't know how or why, but I felt observed. I knew I was starting to become paranoid, but a strange feeling welled up inside of me. <em>It's probably nothing.<br>_I tried to ignore the feeling, but I couldn't keep myself from turning around. I didn't know if I should've felt happy, because I was surely not going insane or if I should've been scared, because there was someone staring at me intensively.  
>It was a guy with dark hair and – as far as I could tell from here – icy blue ice. He stood on the other side of the corridor and as he noticed me looking back, his expression went from thoughtful to …<em>amused? <em>His lips formed into a smirk and he raised one of his eyebrows. _God, what is it with the guys in this town?_ _Do they all have to look at me in that freaky way?_ Whereas the other boy had a gaze similar to Mason's, this guy's gaze was different. It was piercing, too, but it was totally different, even if I couldn't explain the difference, yet.  
>I unlocked my gaze from his and turned towards my locker, again. <em>He was totally not looking at you.<em> _He just..He WAS looking at me._ I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still looking at me, but as I turned my head, the guy didn't stand there anymore. _Awesome. I'm going insane._

* * *

><p>I was just leaning against a wall outside the school building as I felt my phone vibrate.<br>I grabbed it and saw that I got a new message from Anna. _Who else would it be?_  
>I opened the message just to read the following:<p>

_From Anna to Jeremy:_  
><strong>Hey, R U still alive? ;D<strong>

_Alive – yes. Sane – not so much. _And that's just what I told her. It was no use to lie or to hide something from her. She would find out.

_From Jeremy to Anna_**:  
>Yeah, but I'm starting to become paranoid.<strong>

I answered quickly and looked up to let my gaze wander around. I saw a few people sitting or standing in front of the school building. There was one group of guys, who were talking really loud and that somehow got my attention. As I looked closer, I saw the guy, whose name I didn't know, but who liked to confuse me with his gaze, stood there, too. He noticed me looking at him immediately and glared back. His gaze seemed to say something like 'Either you look away, or I'll make you go blind.' and it scared the hell out of me. I shook my head and looked away.  
>'What the hell did I do to this guy?' I really wanted to know. This guy seemed to hate me since he first saw me. <em>What was his problem?<em>

'Funny. I came to ask you the same.'  
>I turned my head towards the voice and looked into those icy blue eyes, again. The guy was standing a few feet away from me and a smirk was plastered on his face. I wondered if he was still smirking or if he just did that when I was around, because he knew it slightly freaked me out.<br>'Hello.'  
>His voice was strong and there was a hint of amusement in it. The only thing I did at that moment was probably looking like an idiot. I was surprised by his sudden appearance and – to be honest – imitative. I didn't know what to answer. I didn't know what to answer to a simply 'hello'. I could have slapped myself for that.<br>'Oh pardon me, I should introduce myself first.' He said and made a few steps towards me.  
>'I'm Damon.' <em>Damon. <em>  
>'I'm Jeremy.' I answered after a few seconds. I didn't know if it was the best thing to tell him my name – to even talk to this guy – but I did it nevertheless.<br>'I know.' He replied casually and turned his head slightly to the side, staring deep into my eyes.  
>'You seem to have annoyed Tyler with something, but don't worry. He isn't worth worrying about.'<br>_Tyler?_ I knit my brows questioningly. The guy, who loved to shot death glares towards me? At least I knew his name, now. _Wait? What did he say?_ '_He isn't worth worrying about?'_ _What should that mean?_ I don't worry about him. I worry about me, when he looks at me like _that_.  
>'Well, anyway, It was nice meeting you, Jeremy. See you around'. He said and flashed me an actually smile after winking at me. <em>What? He winks at me?<em> _Weird. _I didn't know what to say to that. I was pretty often speechless in the last time. _Not good._  
>Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating once more and I looked down onto the display. As I looked up again he was gone. <em>How did he do that?<em>

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 3 &amp; I know that Jenna actually isn'twasn't that clumsy, but it's fun to write it that way :)_


	4. Bad Company?

Here's the next chapter. Look who's going to actually talk o.O

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Moon Rising<strong>

IV – Bad Company?

* * *

><p><em>Okay<em>. My first day at school was strange – to put it mildly -, but I hoped today would be a better day. The fact that I didn't have biology was somehow very relieving, because it meant I didn't have to sit next to a guy, who ignored me completely, when I sat next to him, but who glared at me, when I was at a safe distance. I mean, how much sense made that? Gladly, I wouldn't have to deal with that today. _Sigh._

While I made my way to the lockers, I looked around. It seemed like most of the pupils lost their interest in 'new kids' pretty soon. _Lucky me._ I didn't feel as nervous or strange as I felt yesterday and I thanked god for that.  
>As I walked through the corridor, I saw the girl – <em>Bonnie, wasn't it?<em> – that helped me out yesterday. She was standing next to the lockers, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to a blonde boy in a football jacket, but right after she noticed me, she waved her hand, telling me to come over. _Why not? _I walked towards them and was directly greeted from Bonnie with a warm smile.  
>'Mornin' Jeremy. I see, you survived your first day here.', she said and her smile widened.<br>'Yeah, I somehow made it.'  
>After I answered her, the boy next to her started talking to me.<br>'Hey, you're new, right? I'm Matt.' _Well, that would be the second – actually third – person, who introduced themselves to me. _Since I already thought all the boys in this school – or town – would have that strange expression in their gaze, I was glad to see him smiling and not looking at me like he was searching for something. He seemed to be fine.  
>'Hey, I'm Jeremy.' I said casually with a small smile on my face. My mother always told me to act nice, especially towards persons, I didn't even know. Sometimes – like right now - it came naturally, but I had to admit that it was pretty hard at other times.<br>'Well, nice to meet you. You aren't into football, are you?'  
>I knew he was just trying to act nice, because of the fact that I was new, but it didn't bother me.<br>'Is it that obvious? No, I'm not really into football. It's okay, I guess.'  
>'Too bad, we would've needed another team member.'<br>So that's why he's wearing that jacket? _Could have guessed. _Sometimes I was a real slow thinker.  
>'So you're in the football team then?'<br>'Yeah. If you change your mind, just tell me.'  
>'Thanks, but I don't think I will.'<br>I was bad – no, I was worse than that, when it came to football. I looked like an idiot, who didn't know what to do, when I was standing on a field. Additionally to that, I didn't really like football. So there was no chance, I entered the team.  
>'Well, I'll better find Caroline, or she'll be upset..again. See you two around.' And with that Matt went along the corridor. Right after he said goodbye, Bonnie started speaking, again.<br>'Caroline's his girlfriend. She's a little bit complicated – from time to time - but good at heart.' She said and chuckled slightly.  
>'So, what did you want to do, before I interrupted your walk?'<br>'I actually wanted to head to my locker. I just needed to grab a few things.'  
>I grabbed my phone and looked on the display to check the time. I still had five minutes until the bell rang, so I would easily manage that.<br>'Alright. Do you mind if I accompany you?'  
>'No, of course not. You're the only person I know by name. It would actually be nice to have some company.'<br>Okay, she wasn't the only one, but nearly the only one. There was also Matt, who introduced himself a few minutes ago and Damon, but that was a different story. I didn't know if Damon was one of the good or the bad guys. In contrary to Damon, Bonnie and Matt seemed to be nice and nowhere near strange.  
>'Okay.' Bonnie said with a nod and started walking with me along the corridor.<p>

* * *

><p>After the first two classes, I had some time to relax. I went outside and was glad to see the sun shining. It made me feel happier. I sat down onto the ground right in front of a small tree, which stood a few meters away from the school building. I closed my eyes and leaned myself against said tree. This day actually went pretty well – until now. Right now I had the feeling that I could make it here.<br>Suddenly I heard a voice next to me.  
>'What do we have here?'<br>I didn't even hear someone coming near me, so I was surprised and opened my eyes immediately.  
>I saw Damon looking down at me with a smirk placed on his lips – <em>what else?<em>  
>'Hello.' It was only one word, but the way he said it made me shiver. I really couldn't explain it. His voice was strong and low, but there was a strange playfulness in its tone.<br>'Mind if I joined you?'  
>He bent his head to the side and raised one of his eyebrows in question.<br>_Should I let him sit down?_ I didn't think it would be the nicest thing, if I told him I minded, since he didn't do anything bad. He was nice to me – even if it was in a very strange way. Another reason for me to say let him 'join' me was, that he seemed to be one of those guys, who didn't hear a 'no' often and who sure as hell didn't accept it.  
>'Ehm. No, o-of course not.'<br>There was a flash in his eyes and he sat down right next to me and when I say 'right next to me', I totally meant it like that. I didn't think he heard the word 'privacy' before. His arms brushed against mine and I could almost feel his breath on my skin.  
>'Why are you sitting here? Alone? Outside?'<br>I could hear that there was still amusement in his tone, but also curiosity.  
>'Well, I hardly know anyone and I think it's nice out here.'<br>He turned his head in my direction and looked directly into my eyes, before saying:  
>'You know <em>me<em>.'  
>The sentence had the same tone as his 'hello' and it made me shiver, again. I tried to concentrate myself. <em>Why did he have such an effect on me?<em> He shouldn't have. He's not allowed to have that!  
>'Debatable. I don't even know your full name.'<br>The only thing I knew about him was his first name: _Damon_ – nothing more, nothing less.  
>'So you wanna know some more about me?'<br>His smirk was back in place, again, and I could've slapped myself for blushing slightly. I shouldn't blush in front of him, just because he says something like that.  
>'I never said that.' I mumbled sheepishly and looked to the floor.<br>He just chuckled and leant back some more.  
>'You just had to ask, you know. My full name is Damon Salvatore.'<br>I just had to ask? Who said I wanted to know his full name? I was just stating facts.  
>'Thanks for the information.' I said, trying to sound as if it wouldn't interest me. <em>It didn't!<em>  
>'So, what do I get in return?'<br>Well, that caught me off guard. I turned my face back in his direction and saw that he had his eyes closed.  
>'I-in return?' I almost stuttered, being pretty surprised by that. I could see that his smirk grew, but he didn't open his eyes.<br>'Yeah, quid pro quo. It's only fair.'  
><em>Quid pro quo?<em>  
>'How about my full name?'<br>It just was the first thing, which came into my mind. It was logical. If he told me his name, I could tell him mine as well. _What bad would it do?_  
>'I already know your full name, Jeremy Gilbert.'<br>Before he said my full name, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. It looked like he was somehow proud to surprise me, again. I widened my eyes.  
>'How..?'<br>'You're the new kid and people like to talk.'  
>Okay, that made sense and it made the fact that he knew my name less creepy. <em>Damn gossip. Why did I always assume the worst? <em>  
>'Hmm.' I just mumbled, while I turned my head away.<br>'So what do I get in return?'  
><em>Note to self<em>: His name is Damon Salvatore and he is pretty stubborn!  
>'What do you want?'<br>Right after I asked it, I knew it was a bad idea, because I didn't like the answer, I got:  
>'I don't really know, yet. I'll think about it and contact you, if I know something.'<br>_What the hell did I do? Did I just give him some kind of a free pass? Well done._  
>'Sadly I have to go.' He said while standing up.<br>'Bye then.' He added after winking at me.  
>I just nodded and looked onto the ground, not really knowing what I should think of that guy. <em>Damon Salvatore.<br>_

* * *

><p>As I walked along the corridor in the afternoon, I saw someone dropping his books by accident. I didn't look closer to see, who it was, I just reflexively picked the books up. After I saw, whom the books belonged to, I immediately regretted having picked them up.<br>Sometimes I thought I was completely out of luck. The guy standing in front of me was none other than the guy, who happened to sit right next to me in biology. If I remember it correctly, Damon was calling him Tyler. He was strangely looking at me and I hated myself for locking my gaze with his, again, but I couldn't help myself. _Argh. _There was something in his eyes._ Wear some fucking sun glasses, goddamn!_ While I tried to control the thoughts, which ran through my head at the moment, I must've stood there like a complete idiot. A loud cough pulled me back to reality and I handed him the books as fast as possible. He just grabbed them and turned around.  
><em>God, is he really that arrogant?<em> _Couldn't he just say thanks?_I mean I didn't have to do that. His actions annoyed me and I couldn't do something about it, I just had to open my mouth at that moment.

'Man, I was just tryin' to be nice.' After I said that he turned and looked curiously at me.  
>'I mean, you don't have to talk to me, but please stop freaking me out with your weird glares. It gets annoying.'<br>I was so proud right after saying that, but a few seconds later I knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
>Luckily, looks couldn't kill, if they could, I would've been dead then and there. There was just one thought in my mind right now: <em>Go. Go away, now!<em>  
>I turned around and walked along the corridor, trying to act as cool and smooth as I could. I was cursing myself for always opening my mouth, before I thought. I really should do it the other way round.<p>

* * *

><p>On the next day, I was lucky, again. You want to know why? I had biology in room 102. It started to become my absolutely favorite room – NOT. I sat down quickly, glad about the fact that Tyler wasn't there, yet. Maybe he wouldn't come today. I even sent a little prayer, but it was of no use. A few seconds later, Tyler came through the door and I immediately found the window and the trees on the outside very, very interesting. <em>Was that an oak tree? Hmm…<em>

The first twenty minutes of the lesson went off pretty well. I ignored him and he ignored me. _As ever._ But then he actually said something to me.  
>'You should stop that.'<br>I was kind of perplexed as I heard him talking. I wondered for a few seconds, if he really was talking to me or not, but his head was tent in my direction. _Wait? What should I stop?_ I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did he catch me staring at him? So what? He disturbed me with his glares, too. Fair dos. But maybe he meant something different. Best way to find out was: _asking._  
>'What?' I asked - smart as I was.<br>'Damon isn't actually good company.' He said quickly. I couldn't find any emotion in his voice. It was monotonous. _Fitted to his appearance_.  
><em>Ehm, wait a minute! Damon?<em> How did he know I was talking to Damon? Why did it even interest him? It was none of his business.  
>'What do u mean by that?'<br>_Was he trying to warn me? Seriously? HE was trying to warn me?  
><em>'You shouldn't get too close.'  
><em>Okay, I have the feeling that someone's overstepping his boundaries.<em> Was he just-?  
>'Excuse me, but are you just providing me who to talk to and who not?' I asked before I even finished my chain of thoughts. He was starting to annoy me.<br>'Look you tried to be nice yesterday and now I'm trying to be nice by giving you a good advice: Stay. Away. From. Damon.'  
>Whereas he just spoke monotones, he emphasized each of the last four words.<br>'Huh.' was the only thing I could answer to this. I couldn't believe what he just said. The first time he actually spoke to me and he said such things. _Bullshit_. Damon was - instead of Tyler – at least able to introduce himself and be somewhat nice to me. What Tyler just did was completely rude.  
>Remembering what Damon said, I figured that they both didn't like each other. I mean, Damon said Tyler wasn't worth worrying about and Tyler just told me to stay away from Damon. <em>Whom to believe? <em>What fucking game were they playing? I mean, did I really look like a lost puppy or a little child? No one needed to tell me who to talk to and who better not. _I'll definitely find out myself._

* * *

><p>While trying to concentrate on class –I was having English by this time – I started to have the feeling that somebody was looking at me. Since I went to Mystic Falls High, it wasn't unusual anymore. I turned around and saw a girl looking at me. The first thing I thought was: <em>Did Tyler have a sister?<em> She was just as good at killing me with her eyes as he was. Her hair was long and wavy and had the same tone of brown as her eyes.  
>'Dont be mad at her, she's just a lil' bit jealous.' I heard someone telling me and I looked to the right, only to find another girl looking at me, but she wasn't trying to kill me with her gaze. She was smiling and shrugged her shoulders. Her hair was long, too, but it was blonde and her eyes had almost the same color as the other girl's – as far as I could tell from where I sat.<br>'Huh? Oh i-'  
>I was surprised and relived that she noticed the glance from the girl, too. I wasn't only imagine it.<br>'No need to worry. I'm Lexie by the way!' she whispered, not trying to get our teacher's attention.  
>'Hey im jeremy!'<br>I seemed to say that pretty often. Maybe I should wear a name tag.  
>'Oh, right. The new kid.'<br>_Wait! She said something about the other girl being jealous, right?  
><em>'Um yeah, but tell me why she'd be jealous of me.'  
>'The reason is tall, has dark hair and eyes, which are colored in a light blue. Some might say he looks handsome, but I'm not really into that.'<br>The only one I knew, who seemed to fit-  
>'Damon?' I asked in disbelief, because I didn't know why she'd be jealous of me and what Damon had to do with it.<br>'Yes, Damon. As Katherine met him she had a huge crush on him but he wasn't interested in her. Gladly she took comfort in his brother - Stefan. Anyway, Damon normally ignores new kids completely. You're actually the first one, he shows a huge interest in, congratulations.'  
>I couldn't figure, if she was joking or if she really just congratulated me.<br>'Is it really that good?' I asked unsure and confused as I was and earned a quiet chuckle from her.  
>'To be honest: I don't know, yet. You'll have to find out on your own.'<br>_Awesome._ I turned around, once again and looked at the girl – Katherine -, but she was temporarily looking at the teacher.  
>'Trust me she won't bite your head off. Not if I can prevent it.'<br>That wasn't funny. I really didn't want to feel the wrath of a jealous girl. Tyler, Damon and the weird thoughts in my head seemed to be enough to handle at the moment.  
>'Is it really that obvious what I'm thinking?'<br>'Hmm-hmm.' She mumbled.  
>'Great.'<br>'You should probably get back to work. I think the teacher noticed our little chit-chat.'  
>After she said that, I turned my head to the teacher. <em>Good advice.<em>

* * *

><p>(:<p> 


End file.
